This invention relates generally to control systems suitable for controlling a machine tool, and more specifically to a voice actuated machine tool control system which establishes two way voice communication between a human operator and the machine tool.
Conventional manually operated milling and boring machines are quickly being superseded by sophisticated horizontal and vertical spindle computer numerically controlled machine tools which typically employ a computer for regulating machine tool spindle and table movement and other machine tool functions such as coolant, spindle speed, etc. in accordance with preprogrammed commands stored in the computer memory. While computer numerically controlled machine tools have greatly automated performance of machining operations on a workpiece, such machines have still not completely eliminated the need for human supervision. In the course of operation of a computer numerically controlled machine tool, it may be necessary to measure a particular workpiece dimension, to replace a broken or worn tool or to make a change in the program controlling machine tool operation. Further, should an abnormal machine tool condition arise, it may be necessary for the human operator to interrupt machine tool operation so as to prevent serious machine tool damage.
Presently, operator commands to alter or to completely stop machine tool operation are typically entered to the machine tool control system through a keyboard on the front panel of the control system enclosure or through a remote control unit coupled to the control system through a cable. While entry of operator commands through either the keyboard or through the remote control unit coupled to the control system has proven satisfactory for the most part, the fixed position of the keyboard on the front panel of the control system enclosure and the length and bulk of the cable linking the remote control unit to the control system limits operator mobility. A further disadvantage of such present day machine tool control systems is that the speed at which operator commands are manually entered to the machine tool control system through the machine tool control system keyboard or through the remote control unit is dependent on the operator's reflexes. In the event that an emergency machine tool condition occurs when the operator is not able to quickly actuate the keyboard or remote control unit, such failure to actuate keyboard or the remote control in a timely manner may result in serious operator injury and extensive damage to the machine tool.
The present invention concerns a voice actuated machine tool control system which provides fast response to operator commands yet does not limit operator mobility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control system for a machine tool which is responsive to voice commands spoken by a human operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for a machine tool in which there is two-way voice communication between the machine tool and the machine tool operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a control system for a machine tool in which operator commands are transmitted to the machine tool control system by radio frequency signals.